An apparatus for the production of transversely ribbed tubes is described for example in DE 197 02 647 C1.
The coolant feed and the coolant discharge are connected to associated cooling passage portions which are in flow communication at their end remote from the coolant feed and discharge, by means of a passage communicating portion.
In known mold jaw halves the coolant feed, the cooling passage main portion adjoining same, the cooling passage communicating portion adjoining same, the main portion adjoining same and the coolant discharge adjoining same are of a configuration extending in a U-shape, viewed in a direction on to the end faces of the mold jaw half. Such a configuration, that is to say such a formation for the cooling passage, gives rise to a given flow resistance for the coolant as it flows through the cooling passage, the coolant being in particular water. That flow resistance causes a correspondingly reduced through-put of coolant, that is to say water, through the cooling passage of the respective mold jaw half. That has a corresponding effect on the productivity of the apparatus for the production of transversely ribbed tubes.
A corresponding consideration applies for the apparatus for the production of transversely ribbed tubes, which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,551, wherein each mold jaw half of that known apparatus has end faces which along a mold section are provided oriented in the advance direction in mutually parallel and closely mutually juxtaposed relationship and bear in positively locking relationship against each other and a base face and in its interior a cooling passage having a coolant feed and a coolant discharge for a coolant, which open at the base face of the mold jaw at a spacing from each other. In that known mold jaw half the cooling passage has a first cooling passage portion and a second cooling passage portion spaced therefrom in the advance direction of the mold jaw half and a cooling passage communication portion which connects the first and second cooling passage portions together and which extends in a v-shaped configuration. The first cooling passage portion is connected to a cooling water feed and the second cooling passage portion is connected to a cooling water discharge which—as can be seen from FIGS. 2 and 3 of that state of the art—as viewed in a direction viewing on to the end face of the mold jaw half, are oriented in mutually parallel relationship. Therefore, in a direction viewing on to the end face of the mold jaw half, the respective cooling passage is of a configuration extending in a U-shape—similarly to the case with the apparatus in accordance with above-mentioned DE 197 02 647 C2.
In consideration of those factors the object of the invention is to provide a mold jaw half of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, wherein the coolant or water through-put through the cooling passage is increased.